


Make it a Double

by iris_ophelia



Category: Veep (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iris_ophelia/pseuds/iris_ophelia
Summary: “No one will notice you’re wearing the same thing from the day before except Gary."...or how Amy and Dan ended up with a bun in her oven.





	1. Chapter 1

She looks down at the stick in her hands and sees two dark pink lines. She lets out a heavy sigh and stays calm for a few moments before she chucks the test across the bathroom and screams “FUCK!” louder than she knew possible.

***

_5 WEEKS EARLIER_

“Want another one?” he asks motioning towards the waiter.

“I gotta get up early. Selina’s… yeah make it a double.” She grimaces as she stares down at the ice cubes left in her now empty scotch glass.

“That’a girl,” he says patting her arm.

They continue to talk for another three hours. It feels normal, like it used to be before Buddy, before Sophie, before Nevada. It reminds her of when they were consulting together for Sidney Purcell and they would stay up late strategizing about how to tag team a client to get exactly what they wanted. Except this time they’re commiserating about how utterly fucked they are thanks to Mike’s latest colossal screw-up.

“Seriously Amy, why the hell are you still working for her?” he asks.

She sighs. “Look, I know she’s not perfect or anywhere close to even great, but Selina believed in me when no one else would take a chance on me. After I was blacklisted one year out of college for reporting that gross asshole of Senator for sexual harassment, Selina was the only one who would hire me. And she not only hired me, but she didn’t even ask about it. She just started ordering me to do shit and treating me like normal person.” She gulps down the rest of scotch number six and picks at the fries Dan ordered.

“Hey!” he says slapping her hand, “You should have ordered some when I asked if you wanted food.”

She glares at him, chomps on the fry she took and steals another one. “That was over an hour ago and now I’m hungry, the kitchen is closed and they’re probably about ready to close the whole bar and kick us out. Deal with it.”

He smirks at her. Most, if not all, the women he dates are afraid to eat salads without dressing in front of him let alone multiple french fries. Amy, however, has never been afraid to eat fries or steal any food she wanted from his plate.

Predictably, their waiter appears at the table with the check telling them in a snotty voice that the bar is closing in five minutes. Amy goes to reach for the check but Dan grabs it too quickly.

“You have no job and probably no money. Let me pay.” She says.

“It’s on me. You have to deal with Selina in…” he pauses for a moment and presses the home button on his cell phone, “Less than six hours! You win for a more shitty life at the moment.”

The waiter instantly comes back to the table and Dan hands him a credit card. After paying, they both stand up and Amy stumbles in her heels letting out a little laugh. Dan quickly grabs her elbow to prevent her from completely wiping out and takes her coat off the back of the chair. Annoyed, he motions for her to stick her arms in it and rolls his eyes as she struggles to get her second arm in the sleeve.

“Jesus Christ Amy, it’s not that hard.” He pulls her arm through and puts his hand on her lower back guiding her out the door.

“You don’t have to be such a prick just because you’re an asshole.” She says as they walk outside.

“That makes no sense.” He looks at her as she’s stares at him intently. He watches her as she takes a deep breath and turns around on her heel to walk to the opposite way of him.

“I need to get home. I’m already going to hate myself in…” she murmurs when Dan grabs her wrist and turns her around.

“You want to fuck me.” He says with a huge grin.

Amy rolls her eyes, “No, I don’t. God, you’re so fucking obsessed with yourself.”

He laughs, “Yes, you do. You love that I’m an asshole.” He puts a hand on her waist and pulls her in close enough so he can lean down in her ear and whisper, “You love that just the sight of me turns you on more than sleeping with that cowboy dipshit for months ever did. You love that I know whispering in your left ear makes you shiver more than whispering in your right ear. You love knowing that you’re the only woman I would know this about and pretty much the only person I actually like.”

She looks up at him while he continues to avert his eyes elsewhere. She grabs his face and quickly presses her mouth against his. He immediately responds and pushes her against the car next the curb that they’re standing on. She wraps her arms around his neck as he slowly moves his hands up and down the sides of her body through the fabric of her coat. After few minutes he pulls away slowly and trails kisses along her jaw to her left ear and bites down. She moans and he whispers, “Come back to my apartment.”

Fifteen minutes later, Amy finds herself pushed up against the wall in Dan’s apartment. Her coat and his blazer and tie are already on the floor and he’s kissing her neck while he unbuttons her dress. Moments later, her dress falls to the floor and he lowers his mouth towards her chest and bites down on her breasts through the lace of her bra. She closes her eyes, groans, and momentarily scolds herself for feeling so wet, from Dan, so quickly. That thought is quickly forgotten as he captures her mouth again roughly. She manages to get his shirt and pants off leaving them both in just their undergarments.

He guides her towards his bedroom as they continue to kiss and once they enter, she feels him unhook her bra and quickly discard it. He pushes her on the bed, leans down to her chest again and trails his lips down her entire body. As she feels his mouth edge towards her panties, she stiffens slightly. It’s not that she doesn’t want him to do it, because she really does, it’s just after months of Buddy trying and getting no where, she actually wonders if maybe she was the problem.

“Amy,” he murmurs. She looks down at him and he’s staring at her intensely. “Fucking relax.”

He pulls down her underwear and she closes her eyes and he kisses up her thighs. And then she feels his mouth on her and she can’t help but let out a loud moan of pleasure. He begins to make her feel like she hasn’t in months, or rather years, and she very quickly she builds towards release as he plunges two fingers inside of her and keeps his mouth on her center.

“Fuck Dan, right there, I’m so close,” she pants.

All of a sudden, she feels his mouth and fingers pull away and her body stiffens. She opens her eyes angrily to see him smirking above her in his boxers. “What the fuck?” she asks angrily. “Was this your plan all along? Work me up and then make me look like an idiot? God, I’m so stupid. To think…” she is immediately cut off by Dan’s mouth.

“Shut up,” he says. She feels his hands firmly grip her breasts. “The first time you come tonight, I’m going to be inside of you and I’m going to feel it.”

He pushes his boxers down and slides himself along her folds eliciting another moan from her.

“Condom?” she asks.

He rolls off of her slightly and reaches into the drawer of his nightstand when she sees his face scrunch up. He rolls away to actually look in the drawer and then falls heavily next to her on his back.

“What’s the problem?” she asks.

“I don’t have any condoms left.” He grumbles angrily. She takes a deep breath and looks at him subtly. He’s face is still scrunched and his hands are in a fist. They both lay like that for a few minutes in silence until she feels his hand slowly running up and down her sides and then feels his mouth latch against her neck again.

“Are you on the pill?” he asks.

She lets out a tiny moan as his tongue flicks against that spot between her neck and shoulder blades. “Kind of,” she pants.

He stops for a minute and looks at her confused. “How are you kind of on the pill? You’re either fucking on it or your not.”

“Well, I take it but with my schedule, I don’t take it as regularly as I should and may have missed a few days this month. God, you’re such an asshole sometimes.” She knows what he’s starting to get at but she’s not sure it’s a good idea. More than being worried about getting pregnant, she’s worried she’ll have every STD known to mankind.

He sighs and works his way towards her ear. His hands have slid down her body and rub against her folds teasingly. And then, she seems to forget all logic and can only think about how long it’s been since someone besides herself has made her feel this good.

“Well,” he starts, “Before you immediately say no, just hear me out. Between you sort-of-being on the pill and my lack of sperm, maybe we don’t need a condom. The chances of you getting pregnant are like one in a million. I’m clean, I get tested every four weeks and I don’t ever go bareback with anyone.” He slowly inserts a finger inside of her and then quickly adds another. “God Amy, you’re so fucking wet.”

She bites down on her lip. She remembers for a moment, she would never let Buddy, or even Ed for that matter, do what he’s asking no matter how much they begged. But in this moment, all she can think about is how good Dan’s fingers feel and how much she wants an orgasm from his dick being inside of her instead of from her own hand.

She stops thinking and grabs his dick, touching the tip and slowly spreading the pre-cum along the rest of him. She pumps him with her hand a few times and he groans, “Shit Amy.” She lines him up with herself and feels him slip inside her. They both let out a moan of relief as he pushes further in. She can tell that he wants to pound into her but is restraining himself until she adjusts.

“Fuck, I forgot how tight you were,” he murmurs.

She’s breathing shallowly when she quietly whispers in his ear, “Deeper.”

He pushes in and seems to hit a spot no one else can. “Fuckkkk.” She moans. All of a sudden, he pulls almost completely out and pushes all the way back in quickly. She moans even louder, her body on sensory overload, and starts to meet his pace as he quickly pushes in and out of her. Her body starts to build towards her release again and he leans in to kiss her intensely once more.

They continue at a fast pace and she feels herself almost there. She knows that he knows this too because his lips find the magic spot on her neck and he moves his hand down to her center to help her body finally go over the edge. Within seconds she is clenching around him, feeling such an intense pleasure that she forgot existed and moans loudly. She feels him still inside of her and not more than a minute later, he releases and then collapses on top her.

They’re silent for awhile after it’s over. His face is buried in her shoulder and she has a strong urge to run her fingers through his hair like she did many years ago when they were in this same exact position. It’s different now, but the urge is all the same. She thinks, “Fuck it!” and begins to slowly move her fingers back and forth against his head. He softens his weight against her but leaves his head in the same spot. Eventually she feels him look up at her but she won’t meet his eyes.

A few minutes later, he rolls the opposite way off of the bed. She lays there, frozen and unsure, and her eyes follow him towards the dresser. He opens one of the drawers and throws her a George Washington University t-shirt.

“Dan, I should really go…” she starts.

“Amy, it’s 3:30 in the morning. You live all the way uptown and by the time you get home, you’ll have to leave and go to work. Just stay and sleep for a few hours.”

“I don’t have any clothes.”

“No one will notice you’re wearing the same thing from the day before except Gary and he’ll never know why.”

He throws on his boxers and a t-shirt and heads into the bathroom. She throws on the t-shirt he gave her over her head, ignoring the fact that it smells so distinctly “Dan” and crawls out of bed to find her underwear strewn across the room. She finds her bag in the living room and digs out her iPhone and finds, to her displeasure, three emails sent from Selina within the last hour and a half. The last one with the subject, “Why the fuck aren’t you answering your email?” Amy tries to ignore the pit growing in her stomach when she clicks to open it, but feels her phone being grabbed out of her hand.

She looks up to see Dan smirking at her. “What are you doing?”

“I know that you are basically in a very committed relationship with your iPhone, and if you could, you would be fucking it and marrying it, but it’s almost 4 am. Selina will be just as pissed in three hours.”

She sighs as he keeps her cell phone and walks back into his bedroom. She goes into the kitchen, opens the fridge, finds two unopened water bottles and grabs them. She walks in and hands him one and he nods gratefully as he scrolls through his phone. She sees her phone sitting on the nightstand and resists the urge to respond to Selina’s email.

“Amy, lay down and go the fuck to sleep,” he says not looking up from his phone.

She crawls into the empty side of the bed and turns her back to him. She makes certain that their not touching as this is already feeling too domesticated for something that was just supposed to be a quick fuck. The only light in the room comes from the city lights outside and Dan’s phone. She stares out the window which is just above her eye level and sees all of the buildings and that the darkness is starting to slowly fade outside into early morning light.

She closes her eyes and within seconds, she’s asleep.

*

The first thing she notices is that she is stirred awake not by her alarm, but rather, arousal. She feels lips nibbling on her neck and a hand rubbing her center through her underwear. And it feels good, like really good. She involuntarily lets on a small moan and feels the lips form a smirk on her neck as they continue their conquest towards her ear. The fingers dip inside her panties and she immediately pushes her ass against him, feeling his hardness, so he can get a better angle with his fingers.

She brings her hand up to pull his face towards her as she twists her neck to reach him. Their lips meet hungrily and she feels his fingers slip out as he pulls off her underwear and slips inside her from behind. She gasps from the angle and he pushes deeper, harder, until she can barely contain her moans.

There are no words, just grunts and pleasure coursing through the room. She comes quickly and he follows suit. They both lay there, still not looking at each other as he spoons her and his face stays buried between her neck and shoulder.

She tries to ignore the intensity of emotion in the room and instead, tries to make herself believe that this was just a night of fucking. When her eyes meet the clock on the nightstand, she sees the number 6:42 staring at her. She immediately tenses up and realizes there is no way in hell she will make it to the offices in Bronx by 7:15.

She goes to push Dan off of her to rush and try to make it into work as quickly as possible. He only tightens his grip around her though.

“Fuck Dan, I’ve gotta go. I’m going to be so fucking late and she’s…” Amy begins.

Dan cuts her off, “She’s going to what? Yell at you? Be pissed? Be impossible? She would do all of those things anyway, even if you weren’t late.”

Amy sighs but stops trying to actively push away. “Can I at least use your shower? If I’m going to lie about being late, I would like to not look as if I have been fucked against a wall.”

She’s feels him chuckle in her neck. “Yeah, I’ll grab you a towel.”

He rolls away from her and she gets out of the bed. She finds her discarded bra from the night before and walks out to the living room to find her bag again. She rummages through it, thankful she keeps an extra pair of underwear in there—more for when she’s stuck at the office all night, not because she gets unexpectedly fucked that often. She also finds her spare toothbrush and deodorant and in that moment, wants to give Buddy the finger and say “FUCK YOU ASSHOLE” because he would always give her a hard time about carrying such a big bag with too much “junk.”

She hears Dan rummaging around the kitchen as she grabs her dress up off the floor. “Towel is on the sink.”

*

She showers and gets ready quickly, not necessarily because she’s running very late, but because she doesn’t want to be alone with her thoughts.

When she emerges from the bathroom, she smells coffee, and sees an extra cup next to Dan where he’s scrolling through Politico on his laptop perched at the kitchen island. She grabs her purse and plops it in the seat next to him while she scrounges through to try to find some mascara and lipstick to make her look semi-presentable. She pretends to ignore that he made her coffee exactly as she likes it, with a splash of whole milk (not skim or cream), as she scurries to get ready.

Dan chuckles from the seat next to her. “Did you see that Jonad’s fiancé left him? And that his cousin is taking over his seat in New Hampshire? Fucking moron.”

“God, that ape is the stupidest human alive. Yet, he ran for and won public office. And started a government shutdown,” Amy murmurs as she puts the finishing touches on her make-up.

“Thanks to yours truly,” Dan smirks.

“I wouldn’t boast about that to anyone in a 100 mille radius of DC,” Amy says with a smile.

She grabs her phone, shooting Gary a quick text with some bullshit about how she was sick all night and will be to the office soon, hoping he’ll soften the blow with Selina. He texts back immediately saying he hopes she feels better and that Selina is having a “rough morning” and she should get there as soon as she can.

“Well, there is my summons,” Amy says holding up her phone with Gary’s text.

They both look at each other, unsure of how to leave things. What was supposed to be a night of fucking, clearly ended up being a bit more than they both bargained for. Amy chugs down the rest of the coffee and brings in to the sink to rinse out. She feels Dan come up from behind her, but he doesn’t touch her.

“I think I’m going back to DC,” he says.

Amy pauses, not quite sure how to respond and continues to wash the mug. He groans and puts the mug in the dish drain. “Amy, say something.”

She looks up at him. She knows what he wants to hear and she can’t say it. “That sounds like a good plan. You know, since you’ve fucked everyone in New York, it’s probably time to head back down to DC where there are bound to be endless new interns eager to please you.”

She moves past him and hears him say, “Fuck you, Amy. You act all high and mighty, but remember, it was my name you were shouting last night.”

She grabs her coat off the floor and throws it on.

This is how it’s supposed to be, this is them. Not loving, not intense sex, not emotion. Just two people who are assholes to each other and sometimes have a good fuck. She grabs her bag and starts towards the door, ready to leave without saying another word.

“Amy,” she hears as she reaches for the doorknob, and against her better judgement, pauses. “If there’s something in DC, should I tell you?”

She’s not sure if he means a job or him. Without looking at him, she just responds, “Yes.”

She walks out the door without turning around.

*

She gets to work and Selina starts yelling and shouting about some new fuck-up. Amy’s day has begun.

Gary looks at her and she realizes Dan was right, Gary is the only one who noticed her dress.


	2. Chapter 2

_3 Weeks Earlier_

For her entire life, Amy never understood the women who were born with the inherent desire to be a wife and have children.

At 14-years-old, her mother convinced her to have a sleepover for her birthday. Amy never was particularly close with any of the girls her own age—she was never bullied by anyone, but she never seemed to connect with any of them enough to development more than surface friendships. She always found herself getting along better with the boys who she could bust back when they teased her and they always liked her because she was feisty and smart.

But her mother worried that Amy wasn’t developing any close friendships with other girls when she compared Amy to her older sister, Sophie, who was head cheerleader, dating the captain of the football team and very active in student activities.

So, Amy gave into her mom’s request for a birthday sleepover. She invited four of the girls from both debate club and student government to come to her house. And inevitably, as they all laid in Amy’s living room in their sleeping bags filled-to-the-brim with popcorn and candy, one of the girls asked where everyone saw themselves by the time they were thirty.

All the other girls went before Amy. They described, in some variation of detail, where they were planning to go to college, at what age they would meet their future husband and what their husband would do, how many kids they would have and what their names would be, and where they would be living. Sometimes they added something about a career, but all of them seemed to not care as much about those details.

When it came to Amy, she proudly announced she would be working for the government, ideally in the White House for an important person, hopefully the president specifically. She described all of the things she hoped to accomplish and how she couldn’t wait to learn more in college so she could be very successful and one of the most powerful women.

Once she finished, one of the girls asked, “But when are you going to get married and have a baby?”

Without skipping a beat, Amy said, “Well, I don’t know. I don’t really care, I mean, all husbands do is control you and babies just poop all the time so I don’t really understand why that should be a priority.”

All the girls looked at her with a shocked and confused expression.

Needless to say, that was Amy’s last sleepover with “the girls.”

Now at 34-years-old, Amy wonders if those fourteen-year-old girls she had a sleepover with so many years ago really had the wrong idea or if it was she, in fact, who had the bad idea.

She looks out the door and notices that the guys have all filtered into their offices. The meeting with Dan, Ben and Kent had not gone quite as she had planned. She had rehearsed it in her head, many times—she would tell them that she was done with Selina once and for all and ready to move on to bigger and better things—and it all seemed to be going so well when they first started talking. But then there was that moment where she knew she would have to commit and she couldn’t get past her innate desire to always please Selina.

“Fuck,” she mutters to herself, “What the hell am I doing?”

She gathers her bag and wonders if she should try to talk to Dan but he seemed pissed as he left the room. As she’s just about to tell the receptionist to have a nice day, she hears his voice.

“Amy?” She looks up and sees him standing in the doorway of his office looking annoyed. “Do you have a few minutes before you head out?”

Amy nods and makes her way into his office, noticing the darts the receptionist is shooting at her because she clearly wants Dan fuck her. Despite the open concept of the building, all of the offices have solid walls and doors. Instead, the windows looking to the outside run from floor to ceiling.

She hears him slam the door behind the both of them and watches him take a seat at his desk. “What the fuck was that Amy?”

“I don’t know what…” She starts and he cuts her off as she sits in the chair in front of his desk.

“I went out on a limb for you with Ben and Kent. I convinced them that you were done with Selina and a valuable asset to us. And then… that meeting happened!”

Dan sighs heavily, “Cut the crap Ames, seriously, what the hell was that?”

She stares at her hands. She’s never been this person, the one who doesn’t have a response. Except, usually she’s fighting someone else’s battle, not her own. “Dan, I don’t know what to do.” She says honestly.

She looks up at him rather looking utterly lost and watches his face change. “Amy, this is it. This is your chance. Don’t you want to do something more? I know I’m an asshole or whatever, but you know Ben and Kent and that they really care about you, and you know that none of us would ever intentionally screw you over. Can you say that about Selina?”

She casts her eyes downward again, “Can you give me a few days? I just feel like I need to have a frank conversation with her. Put it all on the table and make her give me what I deserve or leave.”

He sighs. “Fine. I don’t think she deserves it, or you, but I’ll smooth it over with Kent and Ben.”

She nods and gets up to leave. “You have to head back tonight?” He asks.

“Yeah,” she rummages through her bag to seem nonchalant because she’s not really sure where she stands with him, “We have to drive to Connecticut tomorrow to deal with the groundbreaking for the library at Yale and we’re leaving at like 7am. I’ve gotta get to the airport soon.”

“Ok.” Dan makes no moves to get up and just continues to look at her. “You’ll text me after you talk to her?”

She throws her coat on and heads towards the door. “Yes.”

Amy walks out and doesn’t even give a second glance to the receptionist.

***

Two days later, Amy is livid. Between Catherine giving birth and the library fuck-up and being blamed for it on live television, she is ready to blow a casket.

She hasn’t texted or emailed Dan since she returned from DC. She’s assuming he’s heard everything by now and doesn’t quite know what to do with herself or the situation. She gets a text from Selina that she’s stopping by her apartment with a driver and that they’re going up to the offices in the Bronx.

Amy sits outside on the stoop of her apartment waiting for the car to arrive. After years of working for Selina, she knows better than to assume that Selina would think about waiting even a minute or two for her to walk down from the apartment she’s been subletting for months. She knows when the car pulls up, she should already be on the curb waiting to get in. Selina waits for no one.

Amy is surprised when she gets into the car not to see Gary too since Selina doesn’t seem to go anywhere without him, especially the office. Selina is on her phone and Amy feels a sense of relief that they don’t have to talk. She decides to finally text Dan.

_A: I’m fucking done. I’m telling her as soon as we get to the offices and I’m leaving for DC tomorrow._

_D: Don’t do anything rash._

_A: What the fuck are you talking about? You were the one who told me to talk to her, that I deserve better. Now you’re telling me I should stay with her after she blamed ME for the library over slave quarters at that shit school?_

_D: Yes. Trust me. Gotta run, we’ll talk later._

Amy throws her phone angrily into her bag and stares out the window. Selina continues her call for the rest of the ride to the offices, allowing Amy some time to attempt to make sense of everything. She is utterly confused about what Dan meant in his texts but decides, probably against her better judgement, to trust him for the moment and make nice with Selina.

When they get out of the car and walk towards her office, Amy tries to smooth things over and is genuinely shocked when she enters the room to see Kent, Ben, Mike and Dan sitting there. As she sips her champagne while Selina talks, she subtly looks at Dan who is smirking next to her.

When Selina wraps up, she asks everyone to leave the room except Mike and Amy.

Amy knows what’s coming.

***

Watching Mike leave the room dejectedly stings Amy more than it would have even a year ago. He shuts the door behind him, leaving Selina and Amy by themselves.

Selina gets up from her chair while Amy remains on the couch. There is complete silence and Amy is uncomfortable. She starts to excuse herself when Selina cuts her off.

“You see that Ames, _everyone_ , is expendable.” Amy looks up to see Selina typing away on her phone.

“I’m sorry, what was that m’am?” Amy asks.

Selina continues to type on her phone and not look at her, “Everyone, and I mean everyone, is expendable Amy. Although, Mike was very loyal to me. Do you think the same can be said for everyone in this office Ames?” Selina looks up from her phone and stares at Amy in the eyes.

“I’m not quite sure what you mean…” Amy says.

“A little birdie saw you at the airport a few days ago. Saw you getting on a flight for DC.” Selina says continuing to look at her right in the eyes.

Amy stiffens.

“I thought you had a doctor’s appointment and were waiting for the cable company to come fix your wifi on Monday?” Selina says in a condescending tone.

“I, um, well, m’am…” Amy stutters.

“Look, I’m going to cut you off right there.” Selina says. “Me throwing you under the bus for the library, that was my payback. We’re starting a clean slate here. You’re the only woman on my team, well, if you don’t count Gary, and the testosterone from the three of them out there is too much to handle sometimes. I need you Ames, but don’t make me regret this.” Selina looks back down at her phone.

“Yes m’am, of course not.” Amy says a few seconds later when she finds a steady voice. “Do you need anything else?”

“Yeah, a drink. We’re all going for a drink.” Selina says walking out of the office, leaving Amy inside to contend with her emotions. She’s hears Selina outside, “Boys, we’re going to Cipriani—Catherine can afford to buy us dinner and some drinks to celebrate the start of my campaign!” Amy sees her whip out a credit card as she walks out of the office.

As they all begin to leave the building, Amy tells Selina she’ll meet them soon, explaining that she has some emails to catch up on in the office and should be done in about 30 minutes. Selina nods approvingly and goes back to telling some story.

Amy heads back towards the elevator and just as the doors are about to close, she sees a hand stick in to reopen them. Dan’s face appears and he gets in the elevator with her.

They ride up to the top floor in silence and he follows her into Selina’s office where she grabs the whiskey from behind Selina’s desk and pours them both a glass.

“You ok?” he asks.

She gives him a nasty look and sets the glass of whiskey in front of him while she takes a gulp of her own. They sit there in silence and he can tell she’s pissed.

“Amy…” he starts.

“Don’t,” she cuts him off, “Don’t say a fucking word.”

They continue to drink their whiskey in an uncomfortable silence, until a few minutes later when she finally speaks again, “Seriously Dan? You know what a terror she has become. You know how miserable I’ve been, and more than just the normal ‘DC miserable because you work for an asshole’. You know that she has been impossible. And you knew that I was on the verge of leaving her for you, Ben and Kent and then you let them fucking agree to help her? Seriously? Just... fuck you.”

She takes a gulp of her drink, finishing it, and leaves the room.

He doesn’t stop her.

***

_Iowa_

Three weeks pass and Dan feels like everything between him and Amy has reverted back to how it was after the election. After all the progress they made over the past few months, she has gone back to only speaking to him when it’s work related.

But he finds it’s not just her interactions with him, something else seems off about her.

This pattern continues on for a few weeks until the night before the Madison Monroe dinner in Iowa. They’re all sitting at the hotel bar drinking but Amy doesn’t drink. Instead she sits at the table nursing a ginger ale while they strategize. She hasn’t been as vocal about anything like she was in the past and seems to be taking the approach of just “going with the flow.” She doesn’t even seem like she wants to potentially be campaign manager.

Around 11pm, she announces she’s going to bed and bids everyone adieu. Dan watches her walk out and no one else seems concerned, but he is worried because this is not Amy.

He throws a $20 bill on the table and leaves without saying a word. He sees her getting in the elevator and runs over to meet her before the doors shut.

She looks up and sees him but he can’t read her expression. “You feeling okay?” he asks.

“Yup,” she says, turning her head to stare at the doors and not look at him, “Just tired. It’s been a long few weeks.”

The staff is all staying on the same floor so they exit the elevator and walk towards their separate rooms, ironically, across the hall from each other and very reminiscent of Nevada. She goes to enter her room without so much as saying good night but he tugs her arm and forces her to look at him.

“Ames, can we talk?” he asks.

She pauses for a moment and softens her expression slightly. She gives him a sad smile and then a gentle kiss on the cheek. “Good night Dan.”

She pulls away and goes into her room.

***

_The Next Night_

Amy hasn’t looked at him since he walked inside the building and he’s still not sure how he’s supposed to feel or react after what she just told him.

When they leave, she slips into the car with Selina and Gary while he falls back with Ben, Kent, and Leon. While the three of them start strategizing about next steps, Dan sits there staring out the window.

“Hey, asshole, you gonna help us at all?” Leon asks.

“Sorry, I think the food I ate was bad or something, I’m not feeling great,” Dan says. Leon gives him a dirty look but Dan can’t even pretend to care.

When they get back to the hotel, Dan immediately goes to Amy’s room but she doesn’t open the door. He listens against the door and realizes she is either not there or sleeping. He goes to his room and despite the temptation to drink himself to sleep, he resists.

He flips on C-SPAN and starts going through his emails from the past few hours, trying to bury himself in work. About an hour later, he hears a knock on his door and opens it to see Amy standing there, staring at him.

“Can I come in?” she asks.

He moves aside to let her step through and shuts the door behind them. She plops on the chair next to the window and stares outside.

“Are we going to talk about this?” Dan asks.

“Yes,” she says.

Neither of them says anything more for a few minutes until Dan finally breaks the silence and asks, “Are you keeping it?”

She finally turns around and gives him a dirty look, “Really? Nice.”

He sighs, extremely frustrated and raises his voice slightly, “Fuck Amy, I’m not telling you to get rid of it! I’m simply asking you a question. I know I’m a dick and an asshole, but you know I would never tell you what to do. That’s your decision. But I don’t know what you’re fucking thinking. I found out this information less than six hours ago and I don’t know what you want so I’m just trying to find out.”

She looks up at him changing her expression from pissed to slightly apologetic, “Sorry.”

“Can you tell me what you want?” he asks.

She takes a deep breath and nervously shakes her leg, “I don’t know. My first thought when I found out was to get rid of it. I mean, you’ve said it, babies are career suicide for a woman. But then a few weeks passed and I realized maybe I didn’t want to get rid of it. I don’t know, it’s not like I’ve ever had maternal instincts or any desire to reproduce, but I started to wonder if it would be so horrible. And I knew it was yours and I wondered if anyone else in the world would actually willingly reproduce with me. And if they did, I didn’t know if would even want my kid to have half their fucked up genes.”

He smiles for a minute, “So you want your kid to have half of my fucked up genes over anyone else?”

She gives him the finger and rolls her eyes, “I guess I figured I could do a lot worse.” She pauses and they look at each other and she says, “So, yes, I’m keeping it. Plus, I’m already twelve weeks along.”

“Ok,” he says, “Does anyone else know?”

“No,” she responds immediately and starts to look nervous again.

“You don’t want to tell Selina, do you?”

She looks up at him and it may be the most vulnerable Dan has ever seen her look. “Dan, she’s been so fucking awful these past few months, especially to me. Anything that won’t benefit her turns her against you. That night in her office, when I found out she was running again and right after she fired Mike, she threatened me and told me that everyone is expendable.”

“Ok, so we don’t tell Selina yet.”

She stares at him for a moment and puts on a brave face, “Look, I know this is not what you ever wanted or if you had a kid, you figured it would be because you married someone for political gain and needed to pop out offspring to look like the all-American family. I’m not asking you to do anything you don’t want to do. If you want nothing to do with this, I’m giving you an out right now. I won’t hold it against you and no one will ever know. This conversation will stay between you and me and never leave this room.”

He goes to respond but she gently holds up her hand, “Just wait, one second before you respond, I’m not done,” she takes a deep breath, “If you’re in though, you are going to be **in**. You don’t get an out when it gets hard, because it will get hard. You don’t get to pick-and-choose when you’re involved because I’m not going to do that to this kid. You’re going to own it and you’re going to not be a total asshole, ok?”

“Fair enough,” he says. They look at each other and there is a heaviness in the room for a moment. “Ames, I’m in.”

Her eyes go wide and she looks like she may cry (later, she will blame the baby hormones because she doesn’t cry), “Really?”

“Yes.”

He walks over, grabs her hand and looks at her seriously, “We’ll make it work, okay?”

“Okay.”

She gets up, gives him a small hug and leaves his room and starts to maybe think, _maybe_ , everything isn’t a fucked up as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this second part, thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

_20 WEEKS PREGNANT_

It had been a very bad week on the campaign trail which had cumulated with Amy having an explosion of anger during a strategy meeting and storming out of the offices for the day.

Hours later, she laid on her couch nursing a pint of expensive ice cream while all she really wanted was to nurse a glass of wine instead. C-SPAN was on in the background, but she was only half-listening as she stewed angrily, eating the ice cream and staring at her huge stomach.

She couldn’t really remember the last time she had been happy working for Selina since she had abandoned Nevada. While there was an initial glimmer of hope when she saw Ben, Kent and Dan sitting in Selina’s office that day in the Bronx, it had faded almost instantly with constant missteps by Selina and her new communications person, Leon West.

On the surface, the rest of the team took the constant shit show of the campaign in stride and moved forward with smart but hopeless strategies. She often found herself wondering what the hell she was even doing and what her purpose was in the campaign with only an ambiguous title of “Senior Strategist”.

She felt the baby start to do tiny kicks in her belly as she shoved more ice cream in her mouth. While in general, her maternal instincts still appeared to be non-existent, she found an odd comfort in the small being inside of her. For much of her life, the idea of being connected to anything or anyone for “forever” had made her run for the hills, but as she got further into her pregnancy, she found that she didn’t completely hate the idea of being a two-some with the baby growing inside of her.

She saw her phone flash with Dan’s name again and ignored it for the hundredth time. Ben had also tried to call her several times but she knew that she couldn’t be reasoned with at that moment. When the ringing finally stopped, she sighed and scraped the bottom of the carton. Moments later, Dan’s name once again flashed across her phone, this time in a text message, and she begrudgingly grabbed her phone to read it.

_D: I will be at your apartment in 5 minutes. You better open the fucking door._

She felt her blood boil knowing that between her anger and raging hormones, she could end up having a blow out with Dan and she was not in the mood. A few minutes later, she heard an angry knocking on her door and reluctantly stood up to answer it. When she opened it, she saw Dan’s irritated face. He was dressed down in jeans, Georgetown t-shirt, and hoodie, and raised his eyebrows at her questioningly. She stood her ground and blocked the door.

“What do you want?” she asked.

“What the fuck Amy? You’re basically married to your phone. How could you not answer a phone call or text for the past six hours?” She could tell he wanted to push past her into the apartment but was also hesitant and unsure of her state of mind.

“Does it really even fucking matter Dan?”

“Yes, it fucking matters. Contrary to what you think, there are a few people that care if you’re alive or dead.”

She rolled her eyes, “Yeah, of course, because it would look bad if Selina’s longtime staffer was dead.”

“Yup.” He held up a bag of food from her favorite local deli, “I’m sure you haven’t eaten real food since this morning so just don’t argue, take the fucking food, and let me in.”

She continued to scowl but stepped aside to let him through the door and he brusquely walked past her. “Do you have whiskey in that bag?”

“Yeah, because we need to have even more of demon spawn than we’ve already created.” She gave a tiny smile and he smirked.

Plopping at her kitchen island he handed her favorite cheddar, apple, and spinach salad and she took it begrudgingly while he started to eat his own salad. Stabbing her salad angrily, they sat in silence as they stared at their phones. He continued to flicker his eyes in her direction as she took out her rage on the vegetables and finally said, “I think the salad is dead Ames.”

“Fuck you,” she said but took an overly dramatic, “dainty” bite of her salad.

“Are we going to talk about what the hell happened today?”

“There’s nothing to talk about!” she exclaimed, slamming her fork on the counter in the process.

Dan widened his eyes and put his hand softly (or as softly as Dan could) on her arm, “Ames, seriously…”

“I don’t want to talk about it, ok?” she looked up at him more defeated than he had ever seen and he decided not to push. Any other day he would, but something in his asshole brain told him that it was not the right time. Instead he just nodded his head and went back to eating his salad.

“So, what did you think of the doctor’s appointment yesterday?” he asked with a knowing grin.

She just rolled her eyes but he caught a small smile appear across her face.

***

_The Previous Day_

_The nurse took her stats noting the doctor would be in shortly to do the ultrasound and left the room. Scrolling through emails while they waited, Amy felt her blood pressure rise because every email she read, the level of idiocy seemed to increase. Noticing her increasingly furrowed brow, Dan pushed her phone down and she looked up at him annoyed._

_“Why don’t you wait till you actually get into the office before you explode?” he asked._

_“What the fuck is wrong with Leon? Why did Selina hire him? He fucks up more than Mike and she doesn’t seem to notice it. With Mike, it was always unintentional but with Leon, it seems so calculated.”_

_He nodded his head in agreement, but before he being able to say anything, the doctor walked in._

_“Amy, Dan, how are you?” she asked._

_“Just great Dr. Williams,” Amy said through her teeth. The doctor looked at Dan in confusion and he subtly shook his head indicating not to ask anything further._

_“Ok, well, just a quick ultrasound and then you’re out of here.”_

_Going through the motions, the doctor eventually said. “There we are, everything is looking good. Would you like to know the sex?”_

_“Uh, we can do that now?” Dan asked._

_“Why of course! Most people can’t wait to find out. Unless you want to have a gender reveal party or be surprised.”_

_Both Amy and Dan laughed. “I’m sorry, what the hell is a gender reveal party?” Amy asked._

_“You know! I give you the sex of the baby in a sealed envelope and you have someone do something cute and clever like bake a cake with pink or blue frosting inside so you find out the sex in front of all your family and friends when you cut the cake.”_

_They both looked at her incredulously, like they could not honestly believe people actually did that. “You’ve got to be kidding me?”_

_After the doctor realized neither Dan nor Amy had any clue as to what she was talking about, she said more hesitantly, “Um, yes, it’s actually a very popular thing. Why don’t I give you two a few minutes to discuss and I’ll be right back.”_

_The door shut, leaving Amy and Dan alone to stare at the screen. “I cannot fucking believe people do that. It’s a baby. Why do you have to have a whole party to celebrate if it has a penis or vagina?” she asked._

_“Beats me.”_

_They sat in silence for a minute. “Do you want to find out?” Dan asked, “I mean, we don’t have to. I’ll do whatever you want.”_

_She looked at the screen, “I kind of want to. You know, type-A personality and everything, I just feel like I,” and then she paused, “I mean, we, can plan better.”_

_“Okay, fine with me.”_

_Walking back in, the doctor asked, “So what did we decide?”_

_“Um, I think we’re going to find out. Here. I mean, in the office. Not at one of those party things,” Amy said._

_“Great!” The doctor walked towards Amy and moved the wand over her stomach. “Ok, looks like you folks are having a girl.”_

_Amy and Dan both stared at the screen a slightly shocked. They had sort of talked about if they thought the baby was a boy or girl once. Amy said she was convinced it was a boy for some reason and Dan said he probably was incapable of reproducing a girl because of how many women he had fucked over._

_Quickly, the doctor realized that while neither seemed to have negative feelings about the news, they don’t seem to have particularly excited ones either. “Ok, well here’s the sonogram picture if you want to show anyone. I’ll see you in a few weeks.”_

_The doctor handed Amy the picture and left the room hurriedly. Amy looked up at Dan and then back down at the picture._

_“So, I guess we’re having a girl,” Dan said trying to feel out Amy’s thoughts._

_“Yup. Let’s hope she has my brains.” She looked up, giving him a genuine smile and he realized that she was not unhappy with the news or even the whole pregnancy situation. Giving her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, they both stared at the picture for another minute. “Okay, we gotta go or this campaign is more dead-in-the-water than we thought,” she said._

***

“Should we stick with calling it ‘demon spawn’ or are we going to go with something a little less sophisticated?” Dan asked.

Amy laughed, “You’re such a dick, do you know that?”

“Our demon spawn’s first words will probably be ‘fuck’ or ‘asshole’. I think we already win the worst parents of the year award.”

“I just keep telling myself that if Sophie can raise three humans by herself, we must be able to raise one.” Amy scraped the bottom of her plastic bowl. “You know, you can go. I’m not going to take a razor to my wrists or anything.”

She avoided eye contact and went to dump the bowl in her recycling. “Well, I wasn’t thinking that till this moment, but now…”

“Seriously, Dan, you can go. Thanks for the salad, but this nice thing is not befitting of you.”

“Well then, let’s fucking talk about it.”

“What is this, the Dr. Phil show? I don’t want to talk about my feelings and I guarantee that you don’t want to talk about my feelings, so let’s drop the subject.”

“Amy, I literally thought I was going to have to restrain you from actually murdering Leon in that meeting. He only suggested that we do a positive expose on Selina with The Washington Post, not release a sex tape of Selina and Tom James.”

“Why does no one else see the problem with this? Dan, he worked there for years. All he did was shit on Selina from the moment she ran in the primaries years ago. Why was he so eager to jump on board after basically being the anti-Selina campaign for the majority of his career? I don’t fucking trust him and this is a set-up. I mean, I seriously cannot believe that you, Ben and Kent are all on board with this. Don’t you think it’s a little bit suspicious?” she asked exasperated.

“Yes.”

“Then why in god’s name are you not blowing up like me?” Amy asked, looking at him confused.

“Because something needs to kill the campaign. We’re dying and if the campaign doesn’t die soon, the party is fucked against Laura Montez.”

She stared at him for a moment. “So, you, Ben and Kent are just giving up? You’re waiting for her to make a complete ass of herself and then bow out?”

“Amy, Tom James offered to take us onto his campaign under the condition we let the campaign kill itself so there is no doubt when he doesn’t choose her for Veep. He wants you too.” Dan looked at her as she breathed deeply.

“I can’t,” she said walking towards the living room.

Dan stood up and followed her, “Why not? What do you owe her?”

“Everything, Dan! Every fucking thing. I mean, I know she’s nuts and kind of a horrible human, but my whole career is based on Selina and what I’ve done with her. Who the fuck am I without her?” she asked angrily staring up at him.

“You’re Amy fucking Brookheimer, the woman who has always been too smart for the person she worked for. The woman who took all of the shit but got none of the glory.”

Anger raged through her eyes and when she lifted her hand, Dan took a millisecond to prepare for her to slap him, but instead she grabbed his face and pulled his mouth to hers. The initial shock faded quickly and he pulled her body closer to his, feeling the roundness of her pregnant belly. He pulled away from her mouth and trailed kisses from her chin down her neck. He felt her breathe deeply and rumble, “I’m done talking about this right now.” She pulled his mouth back towards hers and he began to move her towards the bedroom.

He lost his hoodie along the way and she pulled off his t-shirt, throwing it across the bedroom as she ran her fingertips up his body and looped her arms around his neck. “Please no fat jokes,” she murmured against his mouth.

He pulled away and ran his hands under her shirt and across her round stomach. The only other time she had allowed him to touch it was when the baby kicked for the first time while they were sitting in the back of the campaign bus alone. He had never thought he would be the guy who would find a pregnant woman attractive, but watching Amy’s body change because of him got him off in ways that would probably piss her off.

“Why the hell would you say that?”

“Because I’m already self-conscious enough, I don’t need you point out the obvious,” she mumbled burying her face into his neck. He pulled off her tank top and pulled her close so she could feel everything. He tugged on her leggings and began to kiss down her body.

“If you couldn’t tell, the pregnant thing is really doing it for me.” He flickered his eyes up towards hers, locking eyes and grinning.

“Ugh, you fucking perv,” she moaned as he continued to trail kisses across her stomach and pulled her leggings off. He stood up and pushed her back towards the bed, pulling his own pants off and crawling on top of her in his boxers.

“You love it.”

She rolled her eyes and pulled his mouth back to hers. As they continued to kiss, she wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in closer so she could feel him push harder into her center. She groaned as his fingers trailed the edge of her underwear and began to drag them down. He kissed along her ear, “Is this position comfortable?”

She shook her head, “My side would be better.”

He rolled her to her side and settled behind her. He kissed her neck and she pressed into him. “At least you don’t have to worry about getting pregnant this time,” he whispered with a chuckle as he pushed into her.

Her urge to smack him disappeared as she let out a sigh of relief. The tension that had built up over the past few months seemed to dissipate as he moved in and out of her. “Harder,” she murmured as he buried his face in her neck. He slid his fingers down and began to rub her center and felt her body build.

“Fuck, right there,” she whispered. Her body clenched and she felt him stiffen behind her as he released too.

As they both slumped into the bed, Dan wrapped his arm around her and buried his face deep into her neck, breathing heavily. She shut her eyes for a few moments, the release of tension almost too much for her to handle. A few minutes later, she felt his hand trailing up and down her side slowly. Staying rolled on her side and avoiding eye contact, she said, “You know, you can go if you want.”

“Do you want me to go?”

“If you want to leave Dan, just go,” she said frustrated and began to roll away, off the bed. He quickly pulled her back and turned her towards him, staring at her.

“That’s not what I asked. I asked, do you **want** me to go?”

She casted her eyes downward, “No,” she said in almost a whisper.

“Then I won’t.” He got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and t-shirt. He threw her the discarded tank top and underwear. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked out towards the living room and she slipped out of bed, pulling her tank top and underwear back on. She crawled back under the covers and felt tiny bouncing movements inside her stomach. She had read that in the second trimester, it wasn’t uncommon to feel the baby hiccup. She smiled and rested her hand against her stomach.

“Aw, how cute, you’re getting all maternal.” Dan smirked as he slid back into bed and handed her a bottle of water and her phone. She took the water and put it on her side table, and then punched him in the arm.

“OW!” he exclaimed.

“Don’t be such an ass. She has hiccups.”

He laughed, “Seriously?”

“Yeah, it happened one other time and I totally freaked out and thought something was wrong, but read that it was just hiccups and it was completely normal.” She grabbed his hand so he could feel.

He raised his eyebrows, “Weird.”

She let out a small laugh, “Yes, definitely weird. Our demon spawn has hiccups.”

He grinned and scrolled through his phone. Looking at her more seriously, he said, “You need to read this.”

“Dan…”

“Please just read this and I will drop everything for the rest of the night.”

She sighed and begrudgingly took the phone, seeing an email from Tom James to Ben, Kent and Dan sent two weeks earlier.

_Ben, Kent, and Dan—_

_I will keep this short because there is not much to say._

_Selina is bleeding blues everywhere and it’s only a matter of time before the campaign is dead. I know that this has little to do with her team, but rather, the queen herself._

_I propose that you stick it out until it’s completely dead in the water because then, everyone will know that she is not a viable option as VP._

_I also need you to bring Amy. She has been the silver lining to Selina’s entire career and I need her._

_Convince her to jump ship with you and you will all be supporting the next President after November._

_-TJ_

“Why are you showing me this?” she asked.

“Because I want you to know everything. I know you think I am a shit, and I am, but I don’t want you to think I’m lying. Tom James wants you. Selina is not going to be President again and she is not going to win the nomination. You need to let Leon do this expose and you need to be ready to move on.”

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes back up she saw Dan laying on his side staring at her, “He knows I’m pregnant, right? It’s like very public news that I’m popping a human out in four months.”

“He doesn’t care.”

“Why?”

“Because, despite how you see yourself, you’re the best and as much as you think she needs you, the party needs you more. So don’t say no. Don’t ruin your career because of Selina. Ames, you’ve worked too hard to not be back in the White House.”

She handed him back his phone, nodding softly.

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s an ‘I’ll consider it’ but drop the subject for now.”

Setting his phone on the table, he pulled her closer.

“Are we getting all domestic and shit now? Do you expect a pot roast ready at 5pm each night and freshly pressed shirts with perfect creases?” she asked burying her face in his chest.

He laughed, “Wouldn’t expect anything less Ames.”

And eventually, after arguing about who was stupider, Jonah or Richard, they fell asleep in a stupid domestic bliss that they both hated—but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To say I've had severe writer's block would be the understatement of the century. I'm still not sure this chapter isn't completely blah, but figured I'd post it anyway. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
